Faded Memories
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: I found the faded photograph in the back of the drawer. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered that day. Puzzleshipping, hints of Bronze and Tender! AU. Slight Anzubashing in the first chapter. None in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Rin: Hi ya all! Another story coming at ya.

Bakura: Another story?! What the hell? What happened to the others that you haven't finished!?

Rin: Eh..What stories? -Smiles weakly- Oh you shush. Anyways..Today's story is a one-shot between Yami and Yugi. It's basically just stuff..I don't know how to describe it. Anyways...Disclaimer, anyone?

Yugi: I will. Rin does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Rin: Short, sweet, and to the point. I like it! Today's story is kinda Yugi reminiscing over his childhood crush, Yami. Anyways, I dunno if I should make it a multi-chaptered story. I kinda just made this for fun. My speech and drama teacher gave me this little phrase and dared me to make a story. So make a story I shall. Hope you like it!

Faded Memories  
Yugi's POV

"I found the faded photograph in the back of the drawer. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered that day."

Yami Atemu..A good strong name. It fitted him well. He was my complete opposite, but I loved him for it. We met in kindergarden. That was my favorite school year.

The photograph, was a picture of me and Yami hugging with Ryou and Bakura right next to us. On the other side of us, is Marik and Malik. It was a picture Anzu Mazaki would probably like to get her hands on.We were all in our swimming trunks standing outside my swimming pool. We were 10 then. Young and foolish.

Some might say that it was never meant to be. I guess I realize that now. As I look at Ryou with Bakura and Malik with Marik, I can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

Bakura really did change after he met Ryou. I had known Ryou my whole life. We were in diapers together. Bakura used to be a cold-heartedboy. He descended from a long line of egyptian thiefs.He didn't care who he hurt as long as he hurt someone. It was when he met Ryou that that all changed. It's actually kind of funny, how they met.

I was 4 when Bakura came into my kindergarden class. Yami had not shown up yet. He would not show up for 4 months or so.

Me, being the short person I was, was an easy target for people like Bakura to push around. He cornered me at recess and was about to hit me when Ryou came.

-Flashback-

A little Yugi was hunched in a corner. A mini sized Bakura stood, towering over Yugi with a smirk on his face.

"Fight me. Com'n and fight me! What are ya a girly boy?!" Bakura asked, laughing as Yugi winced when Bakura faked a hit.

"N..N.." Yugi couldn't make out whole sentences.

"N..N.. What?" Bakura asked. "Were you getting ready to say no?"

"N.." Yugi started.

"Leave him alone, Bakura." Ryou said, stepping in front of Yugi. Ryou was a gentle soul who never liked to fight but when push came to shove, he could take care of himself.

"And who's gonna make me-Oh.." Bakura stopped as he turned around to face Ryou.

"I will. Now back off and go bully some other kid cause this one's through with you. Come on Yugi." Ryou said taking Yugi's hand and walked him over to the tire swing.

A bewildered Bakura stood there, Mouth agape, staring.

-End of flashback-

Ryou hasn't changed. He's still as gentle as ever. Malik, however, is the completely opposite of Ryou. Yet somehowwe were all best friends.

Malik, Ryou, and I knew each other since..Well, allour lives.Our parents were close friends sowe would see each other often.

After about, 4 months or so, Yami showed up. Yami was said to descend from a long line of egyptian pharoahs.He was egyptian which gave him an edge. I can understand why he was a descendant of pharoahs. He was tall, and regal. When he walked into the kindergarden class that day, he looked like he was gliding on air. Him and Bakura didn't exactly hit it off well. Bakura's ancestor's stole from Yami's ancestor's court a lot. Needless to say, the only thing they both had in common was they were both egyptian and both looked like someone else. Me and Ryou.

Me and Yami were instant friends. We both had so many things in common, It would be hard to list them all.

As time past, Yami and Bakura grew on each other. They both fought every day of silly things but they tolerated each other, if even for a minute. In 5th grade we added the last member to our group. Marik Ishtar.

Marik, may have gotten a little softer but he is still the same sadistic freak.

We met Marik when we were in 5th grade. Marik and Bakura instantly hit it off. At the time, Bakura and Ryou were developing feelings for one another but neither admitted it.

Yami and I were developing feelings for each other as well.

Marik and Malik hit it off faster than Marik and Bakura. Marik and Malik were both psychos, loved to fight, and loved blood.

Marik and Malik were the first couple in our group to form. They got together in 6th grade. Their love was odd but true and they still stay true to each to this day

Yami and I were the second couple. We had the typical love and didn't mind showing it in public. We never kissed or anything but we would hold hands and hug. You get the general picture. We got together at the end of sixth grade. It was at the sixth grade celebration when Yami asked me to go steady with him. I agreed.

Bakura and Ryou were the last couple to form. Their love was one of those secret loves. They didn't mess around in public but when it was just us they, or I guess Bakura, would be all over Ryou.

We had fun times. Together we drove our teachers mad, formed plots to take over the world, and thought up ways to kill Anzu Mazaki.

Anzu Mazaki. A whore if there ever was one. She came on to me, Malik, and Ryou when she first met us in kindergarden. Then Bakura came and she was all over him...Until he gave her a black eye. When Yami came, she was like a lovesick puppy following him around. She still liked him, even when he left. When she found out me and Yami were going out she had steam coming out of her ears. Literally.But enough talk of her.

In the summer, when we were all in 9th grade, Yami's parents decided to move. They were moving to America. This tore my heart in two. I remember the day Yami left like it was yesterday...

-flashback-

Yugi sat on Yami's bed crying his eyes out.

"Why do you have to go!?" Yugi yelled.

"I am sorry, my love, but I must go. I promise I will write you as often as I can." Yami said smiling as he pulled Yugi into an embrace.

"But..Yami, you were my first love. You shared my first kiss with me!" Yugi screamed.

"Doesn't that fact mean anything to you? Don't...I mean anything to you." Yugi whispered the last part and Yami had to strain to hear it.

"Don't speak such nonsense. Of course. You mean everything in the world to me! But I have to go." Yami kissed Yugi's tear-streaked face.

"Yami! Time to go!" Yami's mother called.

"Alright." Yami yelled back.

"I'm am sorry Yugi..I truly am..Remember this though, I will always love you. No matter what." Yami tried hard not to cry as he walked Yugi downstairs and out the front door.

"I'll miss you..I love you.." Yugi called after Yami as Yami was getting in the car.

"I'll miss you to..And I you my love." Yami smiled as the tears started to flow.

----------

It had been 2 hours and Yugi was still sitting in Yami's driveway. The rain was starting to fall but Yugi hardly noticed. His whole world came crashing down the minute Yami told him he was moving.

"Yugi?" Yugi looked up at the gentle voice who said his name.

"Come on..I'll walk you home." Ryou said helping Yugi up and hugging him.

"It'll be okay...You'll see him again.." Ryou said, a little to unsure of himself.

"Yeah...I..Guess you're right..Let's go." Yugi stood up and walked under the umbrella that Ryou was holding.

-End of flashback-

My whole world came down the minute he left.

"I put the photograph back in the drawer as I wiped the tears away. Photgraphs may fade but memories are forever..And I will always remember him."

Rin: So..Good? Bad? This was intended to be a death fic. I was going to have Yami die but I couldn't bring myself to do that. So..Review! It would make me very happy! REVIEW!


	2. America, is it truly beautiful?

Rin: Hey all. This story will have no Anzu-bashing anymore. I decided that I shall make this a multi-chaptered story and I shall make it to were Anzu likes them two together. Anyways..Ready for the second chapter? Disclaimer! Take it away....Joey!

Joey: Rin does not own Yu-gi-oh. She doesn't even own this computer. (( It's technically my stepdads..But he gotta new one so I got this one. )) So don't sue.

Rin: I own loads of things!

Joey: Like?

Rin: Like? ....Things!

Joey: -Shakes head.- On with the story!

America, is it truly beautiful?  
Chapter 2

Yami's POV

I climbed in the car after hugging Yugi for the last time. I did my best not to cry in front of him. He was already in tears and to see me cry, he would be in hysterics. When we pulled out of our driveway though, I could fight the tears no longer. They flowed down my cheeks and into the corners of my mouth. I licked my lips to rid myself of the salty liquid.

It broke my heart in two to see my little angel sitting there in the driveway of my old house. It was truly, the saddest thing I had ever seen.

I turned around to watch him as it started to rain. The rain fell on top of him, making him look like the fallen angel I claim him to be. Oh how Bakura would've laughed to see me now. Sitting in my tears, as I let them fall.

Bakura would have been in tears if he seen Yugi. The sight of Yugi is enough to break the hardest of hearts.

I watched Yugi until my parents turned the corner and I saw him no more. My dad told me to suck it up.

"You'll see, Yami. There will be tons of eligible women in America. Some will probably die just to touch you." my dad said to me. He still neglected my relationship with Yugi. He didn't believe me when I told him I was gay.

Try as hard as my mother might, her efforts were to no avail. Dad was as straight as a board. He told me he was okay with my being gay, but he wasn't. You could see it in my father's eyes. The way he looked at Yugi with such disdain. The way he just grunted whenever Yugi talked to him.

It hurt me to see my own flesh and blood treat the person who I love so dearly, like he was dirt, meant to be stepped on.

America, I hear is supposed to be beautiful. But I wonder.. Is it truly beautiful?

------- (( 5 years later.. Still Yami's POV ))-----

"YAMI! Get your lazy ass up!" I heard Devon yell.

"Nn..No." Was my usual reply.

"You leave me no choice." Devon replied as he went to the door ofour dorm.

"Oh Sarah! Yami's in here! Naked!" Devon yelled, knowing that was the only thing that could get me up.

"DEAR RA NO! Does your evil know no boundaries!?!" I yelled as I ran to shut the door in Sarah's face.

Sarah was obbsessed with me. She collected strands of my hair. And I thought the stalkers I seen on tv were bad..

Muttering curses, I decided to finally get dressed.

My attire was the usual. Tight, black, sleeveless shirt. Tight, black pants. Black boots. My choker, and arm bands. Nothing to spectacular. It was just college.

I grumbled, while walking to get my backpack. My backpack was hung carelessly to my side.

"Time for class. Yay." I said to Devon as I walked out of our dorm with him.

-----

All my classes were boring. I finally walked into the last class I had that day, knowing that something was going to happen.

There's been talk that our Cultural Awareness Class (( I made up this class. I dunno any college classes that will take someone to some other country so bare with me please. )) is going somewhere to study the cultures of that country.

'Yay..We will probably end up going somewhere like Britian or something.' I thought in my mind. Oh how wrong I was.

"Today class..We will be talking about a trip we shall make in a week's time. Where to you ask? Just ask Mr. Atemu where he was born." Professor Barkinson said, gesturing over to me.

"Egypt." I replied. Great. That's where I want to go. Land of a thousands sand dunes and pharoahs.

"No no. I meant where did you grow up." Professor told me.

"I grew up in Japan." I said.

"Exactly right. We are going to go spend two glorious weeks getting in tune with our feng shui brothers." He looked over at me and smiled.

"No..no. That's not cool." I said, shaking my head at his stupidity, but secretly dancing around in my head. Japan! I get to go back to my Yugi! I haven't seen him in ages! I wonder if he still remembers me..I wonder what he looks like.

America sucks..Japan, I'm coming home, baby!

----------

I was nearly giddy when I returned to my dorm to pack that night. I drove Devon up the walls with my dancing around and singing.

I finished packing and hopped in bed. I can't believe it! Japan!

I was soo excited I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes that week. It was finally Friday. One week from Valentine's day, and one day from the trip.

This trip couldn't have turned out any better! I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow..Japan..and Yugi.

-----------

"Yami! Get up! You'll miss your flight!" Devon yelled.

"MY FLIGHT! Damn!" I yelled, pulling on a pair of jeans asI hopped around the room.

"I gotta go! Bye Devon, talk to you soon!"I yelled, running out of the room with my plane tickets inmy mouth.

I ran out the door and finally made it to the airport. I seen my teacher so I quickly ran over to him.

"Ah..Mr. Atemu. Right on time. Step this way and find your seat." He said to me.

"Mm" I nodded in response.

I found a seat and sat down. This is going to be awesome.

End of chapter 2

Rin: Is it too short? I always try and get all my chapters over 1000 words atleast. Review! Please? Next chapter: Glimpses of your past lover. See you soon!


	3. Glimpses of Your Past Lover

Rin: Alright people. I'm going to say this and say this once. If you do not like the story..Do not read it. That's all I am going to say. If you are wanting to put something bad or anything like that in your review..Don't. I am not forcing you to read the story, I am not telling you to read the story. I am just writing the story for those who like it and want me to continue. I'm sorry if some of you can not comprehend that. So no flames, no anything. Okay? As for my readers who like my story. I am so very glad you do. I'm happy and you guys are the only reasons I do write. Now. On with the disclaimer. ( And don't yell at me for not updating sooner. I've been having trouble breathing and coughing up blood. I think I am dying. x.x )

Bakura: Rin does not own Yu-gi-oh. If she did it would no longer be a kid's show. On with the story!

Glimpses of your past lover  
Chapter 3

"Oh! What the hell?" Yami yelled. He was just hit in the back of his head.

"Get up you loser! We just landed." Some boy who looked a little younger than him yelled.

"Why thank you. What a lovely way to wake up someone you little brat!" Yami growled, but secretly. He was jumping with joy inside.

"Ah..Yugi here I come." Yami said and off he went, into the airport.

-With Yugi-

"Yug? Yug? YUG!" Jounouchi yelled at him, waving his hand up and down in front of Yugi's face.

"Huh? What? What? What? Who?" Yugi asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Huh? Is right. What is what you were thinking about and who is you!" Jou yelled at Yugi.

"What were ya thinkin about anyways?" Jou asked.

"I was just spacing out there I guess. Nothing to be worried about Jounouchi. I'm really sorry." Yugi said.

"Hm." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"Ya know what? We deserve a night out? Let's go to a strip club and get down and dirty!" Marik yelled.

"A gay strip bar?" Bakura and Malik asked.

"Of course!" Marik yelled.

"Then I'm in!" Malik and Bakura yelled at the same time. Ryou and Yugi just sat there, shaking their heads at the 2 darks and 1 light.

"Ah..Come on! Ryou.. Yugi.. It won't be a party without 2 innocent people getting completely thrashed and start making out with a complete stranger!" Malik smirked.

"Getting drunk? Maybe. Making out with a complete stranger? No." Yugi said shaking his head again.

"You two are so hopeless. Even Ryou has some fun, Yugi." Marik said.

"Ryou..Has a companion. I'll tell you what. When I feel better I'll meet you guys at the bar. Deal?" Yugi asked, hopeful that they will leave him be now.

"Deal." All 4 said, and with that. Yuugi left.

-Yugi's house in Yugi's POV-

They just don't understand. They will never understand. Why can't they understand.

Questions like these have been troubling me for some time now. I try not to show it on the outside but no matter how hard I try, It seems that I can never hide my emotions. They flow from me. They bleed through me.

Why am I cursed with emotions like these? Why must I feel this heartache and grief? What can I do to relieve myself of the pain? Would suicide be an option? If I chose to commit suicide, could I do it? Would I be brave enough to take the knife and start slashing away helplessly at my wrists? Would they let me? Would they care? Would he care? Would he know?

All these questions enter my mind in a stampede. They eat away at me. Never letting me sleep. Never letting me have a moment's rest. They taunt me. They mock me. They laugh at me. Why?

I walked over to my bedstand and open a drawer. I see something silver flash before my very eyes. A knife. Should I do it? Who knows. Maybe kami has something much better for me to do up there then sit around andmope down here, waiting for my life to end. Maybe he wants my life to end. Maybe he wants me to put the sharp blade down on my wrists and pull. Who knows? No one.

I picked up the knife and fingered it, turning it over so I can admire it's beautiful silver gleam. Every one and awhile I would look over at the corner of my bed and see a gold gleam. The Millenium Puzzle. HE gave it to me. HE went away. HE didn't care. Or did he? Who knows?

Sighing, I put the knife back in the drawer after admiring it's beauty one last time. I walked over to the puzzle and hung it back around my neck. I popped a few pills in my mouth that my grandfather made me take daily. He says they would relieve some of the stress I felt. Stress? Ha. I'm a pill popper. That's what they call them.

I walked over to my door and took one final longing glance at my bedstand before I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

A bar. Can you believe it? That's where they were hoping to take me. That's where I am headed. This is going to be... an interesting night.

-With Yami and his POV-

I stepped into my hotel room which I currently shared with Adam. Adam and me were never close but we talked occasionally. You could call us something short of friends if you really wanted to.

"Yami. Some friends of mine are going to a local gay bar? You up for it?" Adam asked me. A gay bar? I had no idea Adam was gay. How did he know I was. I imagine Devon must've told him.

"Sure. Nothing better to do on a night like this than get smashed." I replied, smiling. Adam smiled back and we walked out the door. I had no idea why I went. Did I hope I would see Yugi there? Yugi at a gay bar? I would laugh and laugh until my sides ached.

-At the bar Yugi's POV-

I wandered around all the drunk men there, falling all over themselves, spilling alcohol on everyone. The noise was deafening to my ears as everyone shouted at the stripper that was on stage. I suppose he was supposed to be a fireman but I am not sure. A fireman. Is that what turned people on nowadays? Honestly.

I'd been walking around, trying to found some form of golden hair or silver hair that I could recognize, when I seen something else. It was a spiked hair. Not just any spiked hair. Three of them! I seen red. I seen the black. I seen the gold... Dear lord! Was it Yami?

end of chapter 3

Rin: Well..Probably the suckiest chapter I ever made for this story but I am sorry. I tried. Remember, I am sick. Plus I still gotta update my other stories. REVIEW! Please! If you want the next chapter. No flames!


	4. Am I delusional?

Rin: New chapter comin' at ya! But first.. The Review Responses that I've become so accustomed to.

_**Jade Cade: Hm.. No no.. Devon's still in the U.S.. I might have him appear in later chapters though.. Just to spice things up, and Adam.. Well.. We'll see about him, now won't we? Thank you!**_

_**Hikari Flame: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My grandfather passed away and I've been doing family things.. But here's the chapter! I know I'm not dying. I'm just.. Weird like that. Thank you!**_

_**Hikari Kristy: Thank you! Yeah.. But I thought it would be a nice place for Yami and Yugi to see each other again. I will! I will!**_

_**Mental: Okay! I will! Thank you for the review!**_

_**Hikari's-dark-side: Aww.. Thank you! I'm soo happy. Your review made me smile. Thank you!**_

_**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: I'm glad you do! Thank you! I will!**_

Yugi: Rin does not own me.. Or anything else. Or Yu-gi-oh.. Deal with it.

**_Am I delusional?_**  
**_Chapter Four_**

**_Yugi's POV_**

Could it be! Was.. Was that Yami! I had to find out.

_**Normal POV**_

Yugi raced between people, hoping to see a glance of the odd shaped hair again. Luckily, it didn't take him long to see the hair he had longed to see for quite sometime now.. The hair attached to his love.. To his Yami.

_**-With Yami-**_

"Yami, man. What do you think you are doing? You gotta have atleast one drink!" Adam said, drunkily. He had been drinking a little too much, it seems and was trying to force Yami to follow suit.

"Adam. I don't feel like it." Yami said, pushing away another drink Adam slid over to Yami. Bother were currently sitting at the bar. Yami looking around, and Adam getting smashed.

"Suit yourself." Adam said and downed the glass in two gulps.

"Adam I think you'v-" Yami's voice was cut off as someone from behind Adam yelled "FIGHT!" Adam turned around, to see a boy with golden hair that stuck straight up, fighting with another boy who looked oddly enough, just like him except for the hair. ( Five guesses who that is. )

"Ah the buncha drunks." Adam said, turning around back to Yami when someone pushed him into Yami. And that was how Yugi found them both. Adam with his head resting on Yami's chest..And Yami with his arms wrapped around Adam.

Yami was about to push Adam away and leave when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to his right and though he saw a flash of red in someone's hair, but brushed it aside.

"Adam.. It's time to go. NOW." Yami said and pulled Adam away from the bar and out the door, to head back to the hotel.

_**-With Yugi and Yugi's POV-**_

I knew it.. I knew it. I knew he probably found someone else.. He has moved on from me and I'm still stuck wandering around in the past. Why did I think he would come back to Japan and still love me?

**_-End of Yugi's POV but still with Yugi-_**

Yugi ran into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed. He buried his face into the pillows and cried. He cried for his stupidity.. He cried for his sorrow. He cried for his anger. His anger towards Yami.. His anger towards Yami's never lover.. His anger towards everything.

"Yugi..?" Came a knock at his door.

"Go away." Yugi grumbled.

"Yugi.." The voice that he know recognized as his grandfather said..

"I said go away!" Yugi yelled. Solomon sighed and left Yugi alone.

**_-With Yami and the drunken Adam-_**

"Yami.. I want you to know.. That I love and respect you!" Adam said, spitting on Yami a little as he said the word respect.

"Yeah, whatever.." Yami said, pushed Adam on to the bed. (( A/n: Dirty minded peoples.. Not that way! ))

"You're drunk.. Get some sleep." Yami said and walked into the bathroom, leaving Adam to sleep.

**_End of chapter four_**

Rin: Now I know for a fact.. This is one of the shortest chapters I have ever written but I already have five other stories to update so I'm just leaving it off here. I know it is short but I am sorry. I will make the next chapter waaay longer than this one. So REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think.


	5. Why?

Rin: Okay, okay! I can take a hint people! I am finally updating this story! -cheers are heard-Let's get down to business with the Review Responses.

**_Jade Cade:Haha.. Yeah. I didn'twant to make Yami drunk.. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Wiccan Aviva: Thank you.. I am glad you think this story has it all..Thank you for the review!_**

_**Hikari's-dark-side-: Nawh.. Yugi is going to calm down some this chapter.. I am kind of happy I haven't seen a flame yet.. But you never know. Someone might flame me right after this chapter..Which I hope they don't but they are entitled to their own opinion too, I guess.. Nothing we authors can really do but get attacked by the morons. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Yugi-is-my-one-and-only: Oh trust me.. Yami and Yugi will get together and it will turn out good.. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't put them together. Thank you for the review!**_

**_Hikari Flame: Yeah.. Drunken people are pretty funny. It's okay.. Wasn't your fault he passed away. I'm sorry you were/was sick.. You are probably better by the time you read this. I'm glad you loved it.. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Hikari Skysong: Wow.. No need to get testy.. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Thank you for the review!_**

**_And to all my readers who just don't review: REVIEW! I mean, that is the thing we authors/authoresses live and thrive off of.. So review. You have been warned._**

Rin: Okaay..Well I do not own Yu-gi-oh..All the characters are on strike from doing the disclaimer for this story because of what I did in the last chapter with Adam, Yami, and Yugi.. But.. They will be back! On with the story!

**_Why?  
Chapter five_**

**_-With Yami and his POV-_**

After I put Adam to bed, the poor boy was terribly thrashed, I decided to take a walk, though it was pouring outside.

I pulled on my jacket and walked outside, staring at everything that I passed. I needed sometime to clear my head for some odd reason. Nothing was bothering me. Everything was okay with me but I still needed to clear my mind.

I turned the corner and quickly saw the Kame Game Shop. Without thinking, I hurriedly walked inside and shook all the water off my clothes, if that were possible at all.

Everything was exactly as I remembered. The cards, the posters.. Even Solomon was behind the cash register like usual. I looked at him and saw him look up from a magazine and smile at me.

"What can I do for you, my boy?" Solomon asked me, and I smiled at him. He hasn't changed one bit.

"Oh.. Nothing. Just an old friend who wanted to stop and get out of the rain." I said and started gazing at everything I saw.

"Really? What is your name?" Solomon put down the magazine and stood up, walking up to me and staring me straight in the face.

"Yami." I said rather lamely.

"Yami...What?" He asked for my last name.

"Yami Atemu." I said quietly and his eyes lit up. He pulled me into a big hug and quickly ran upstairs, leaving me in the shop by myself.

After a few minutes, I heard voices and..Yugi.. My Yugi came down the steps fully clad in leather. I always thought leather made him hot.

"Yugi..." I said softly and I saw him stare at me with empty emotionless eyes. Who was this? This wasn't my Yugi. My joyful Yugi.

**_-Yugi's POV-_**

My grandfather came up the steps to my bedroom and opened the door. I heard someone come in the game shop, but figured it was a customer.

He opened the door witha goofy grin and told me I had a visitor. He was so sneaky about it that I could only guess who it was..

Yami..Atemu..

He quickly ushered me down the steps, me reluctant to go and face him after what I saw at the bar.

"Yugi..." I heard him say my name and looked up, trying not to show the hurt and sorrow that consumed my entire being.

He stared at me in disbelief. He looked like he saw a ghost. I slowly turned my gaze down to the floor and he moved forward, towards me.

"Yugi.. How are you?" He asked, his voice full of hope, as if he thought I was going to run and jump in his arms and have him kiss me with the same passion we both used to know.

"Fine." I said, trying to avoid any conversations that might come about from his simple question. He looked sad at my answer and for some reason, that made me feel pleased.

"Well..How has life been treating you?" He asked, the same feeling of hope never leaving his voice.

"Fine." I replied again.He stared at me with those same crimson eyes I used to adore so much. He studied me, observing my every move if I were to make one. Finally my grandfather decided to break the silence.

"Well.. I will leave you two boys alone to talk.." He winked at me for some odd reason, as he walked into the back room. Yami stood there, staring at where my grandfather's form was only seconds ago.

I walked over to the couch and slowly, he followed my actions. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds. Slowly, with all the courage I could muster... I decided to ask him why..

**_Yami's POV_**

"Why...?" I heard him ask and I looked confused to hear it. Why? What was he asking? Did I upset him in any way? I pray that I didn't.

"Why what?" I asked, looking up at him and saw his eyes still staring at the floor and still as emotionless as before.

"Why..Did you come back?" Yugi asked quietly and I dropped my mouth.

"Yugi.. What do you mean?" I asked him and seen him shaking his head.

"Why didn't you stay in America? Why did you come back?" Yugi said softly and my heart broke. Did he not want me to be here. To say the least, I was speechless.

"I.." All words escaped my vocabulary that moment.He sounded so hurt and so sad. What happened that made him like this? Surely it couldn't be because of my moving to America. Surely it couldn't be.. Could it? What was bothering Yugi?

**_End of chapter five_**

Rin: That's all for now, folks.. But I won't leave you without a short taste of what's to come..

**_Next chapter: Yugi's anger and Yami's shock_**

**_"Yami... I seen you." I said, trying my very best not to cry._**

**_"Seen me?" He asked, as if he had no idea what I was talking about._**

**_"Yami... I know that you have a new lover!I know that you don't love me anymore!" I shouted, no longer to keep my anger and sorrow inside me. I was a loose bomb and Yami was the elevator about to be exploded._**

Rin: Well.. REVIEW! Like I always say...Flames will be used for roasting mallows on an open fire and all my loyal reviewers and fans are welcome to come! See you soon!


	6. Yami's Shock and Yugi's Anger

Rin: -dodges things being thrown from angry readers/reviewers- I'm sorry! -finally hit in the head with a rock- Egaa.. I'm so so so sorry! Okay. I'm updating now. Let's get down to business.

**_Review Responses_**

**_Taberah blanc----> Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it!_**

**_Hikari Skysong---> Thank you! And sorry for not updating sooner. -smiles weakly-_**

**_Yugi-is-my-one-and-only-----> They won't be upset for long! This chapter, or next they should start feeling that old "spark" they have for each other, so-to-speak. Thank you for the review!_**

**_Hikari's-dark-side-08----> I want bacon, kool-aid, and chocolate! Do I still get some, even though it's been so long since I updated? -puppy dog eyes- pleassse? Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Jade Cade----> I'm sorry for the short update last chapter. Sorry for making you wait for like..ever! Thank you for the review!_**

**_  
yaoiloverever----> You like my fic? Awezome! Thank you so much!_**

**_Yami Adritha----> Sorry for the cliff-hanger. ( I seem to be saying sorry a lot, don't I? Oh well, I deserve it. ) Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_darkmistressofyaoi----> Thank you so much! Here's the chapter!_**

**_Wandering Soul-----> Thank you lots for the review!_**

**_Ravenna's Soul-----> Hehe. Okay. Thank you for the review! _**

Rin: And I don't know if any of you were familiar with my stories, "The Five People You Meet In Hell", and "Highschool Days, and their Teenage Ways" but I need to inform you of my loss.. They were both deleted do tosomeone stating a complain against both of the stories. I was hurt. They were my best stories ( Aside from this one ) And they both had the most reviews! That was 170-some reviews down the drain.I worked hard on both of those stories and then..they just get deleted. -tries hard not to cry-

Aury: Uhm.. Heh. Over-emotional hikaris.. Anyways, I shall do the disclaimer. Rin does not, has not, and will not ( Rin: You don't know that! ) own Yu-gi-oh and company.

Rin: On with the st-OH! Wait! For all those who went after Shonzu for flaming me, please stop. I feel horrible about what happened to him. Read "Beneath The Moonlight" for more on what happened to Shonzu. Now..without further ado- I bring to you the much long awaited chapter of...

_**Faded Memories  
Chapter Six  
Yugi's Anger and Yami's Shock**_

_-RECAP- Yami's POV"Why...?" I heard him ask and I looked confused to hear it. Why? What was he asking? Did I upset him in any way? I pray that I didn't._

_"Why what?" I asked, looking up at him and saw his eyes still staring at the floor and still as emotionless as before._

_"Why..Did you come back?" Yugi asked quietly and I dropped my mouth._

_"Yugi.. What do you mean?" I asked him and seen him shaking his head._

_"Why didn't you stay in America? Why did you come back?" Yugi said softly and my heart broke. Did he not want me to be here. To say the least, I was speechless._

_"I.." All words escaped my vocabulary that moment. He sounded so hurt and so sad. What happened that made him like this? Surely it couldn't be because of my moving to America. Surely it couldn't be.. Could it? What was bothering Yugi?_

_-END OF RECAP- _

**_( Yami's POV )_**

"Yugi..I..You'd rather I'd stayed in America?" I asked him, incredulously.

"Yes Yami! Yes! I wished that you would've stayed in America!" He screamed at me, and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

A hushed silence passed between us. I stared at the floor dumbly until Yugi decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

**_( Yugi's POV )_**

I waited for Yami to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. I could see that he was not going to be the first to speak so I decided to take matters into my own hands and break the silence.

"Yami... I seen you." I said, trying my very best not to cry.

"Seen me?" He asked, as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Yami... I know that you have a new lover! I know that you don't love me anymore!" I shouted, no longer able to keep my anger and sorrow inside me. I was a loose bomb and Yami was the elevator about to be exploded.

"I..new lover? Me? Don't love you anymore?" Yami seemed absolutely flabbergasted ( A/n: I love that word. ). Surely he knew what I was talking about and was just playing dumb. This seemed to deepen my rage even more.

"Yes Yami! I seen you at the gay bar. You and some guy were all over each other! I seen you Yami! I seen you!" I sunk to the floor and started crying hysterically. Yami made a move to come near me but I quickly stopped him. I didn't need his comfort.

"Yugi, I..." Yami started walking towards me.

"Don't! You stay away from me!" Yami kept walking towards me and I kept shouting. "Don't come towards me!"

He was right in front of my now, and he bent down to hug me. My anger got the best of me and before I knew it, my hand was stinging and Yami's face had a red imprint of my hand on it.

I watched Yami bring one of his hands up to his face and touch the red mark. He stared at me, obviously as shocked as I am that I had hit him. Suddenly realization sunk in. I hit him. I had hit Yami. Sure, I was angry and I wanted him to know of my anger but not through violence. Any of my friends will gladly tell you that I am no violent person to anyone but myself.

Before I could say a word Yami quickly left the shop, not once looking back. I sat, rooted in my former spot, crying like there was no tomorrow. It hurt me that I had hurt someone that I loved. Yes, I am still in love with Yami. I always have been and I most likely always will be. I heard my grandfather run towards me but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was cry, and cry I did...

_**( Yami's POV )**_

My little love had hit me. Whether it be on purpose or by pure accident, I couldn't tell. I still felt the sting of the slap even now, several hours after the incident. I saw Yugi open his mouth to say something but I walked out the door. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to go back to the hotel, so I decided to take a walk through Domino City Park. It was still raining, but I didn't care.

I desperately wanted to drop to my knees and cry, but I was stronger than that. I willed myself not to. I seen a bench and decided to sit down. My mind was whirling around inside my head. All I could think about was Yugi. Yugi had said he seen me at a gay bar. Did he possibly mean the bar I was at last night? The guy who I was supposedly 'all over'. Did he possibly mean Adam? All over me. When some guy pushed into Adam! Making him fall on me! That's what Yugi was talking about!

I stood up to go back to the Kame Game Shop but decided to wait for atleast a few hours. Knowing Yugi, he was still upset andI didn't feel like having a matching hand print onthe other side ofmy face.

I sat back down and buried my face in my hands. My head ached something fierce and all the general stores were surely closed. I will just have to wait and overcome this terrible headache.

**_( With Yugi, His POV )_**

"There there, Yugi." My grandfather said, comforting me the best way he knew how: soothing words and a warm embrace. I was very grateful he didn't ask what I was crying over. How could I explain it to someone else, let alone my grandfather?

I felt the warm embrace that I was in slip and the soothing words stopped. My crying ceased and I wiped my eyes and stood up. My grandfather looked at me. I could see he was going to ask me about Yami so I quickly told him I was going for a walk. Walks always cleared my thoughts. The best place to take a walk is Domino City Park. It was raining, but I loved the rain so it didn't matter.

I pulled on my coat and stepped outside. It was cold so I buried my hands deep into my pocket before setting out to the park.

_**( End of Yugi's POV )**_

The rain beat down on poor Yugi but he kept on walking. Already his thoughts were clearing and his anger at Yami subsided. All he had now was a great deep sorrow.

He finally reached the entrance to the park and began walking on the dirt path. It was dark except for a few lamps burning brightly into the night that lined the pathway.

He was walking at a slow and steady pace and soon came across what appeared to Yugi as a potential 'bad guy' sitting on a bench, talking to himself. Yugi quickly dove into the bushes next to the bench. This startled the man on the bench and he looked directly at the bush that Yugi was hiding in. Now, mind you, that it is dark and neither can see each other very well, or in this stranger's case, at all.

Yugi took a deep breath and listened as this person began talking to himself again.

"Yugi.." Yugi's eyes widened as this man said his name. Was this man talking about him? Perhaps it was some other Yugi.

"Yugi thought that me and Adam were a couple." The deep baritone voice continued speaking and Yugi's eyes widened even larger, if that were possible. This stranger..was no stranger at all. This stranger was Yami! And Yami was talking about him!

"How could he possibly think that me and Adam were a couple? Surely he knows I still love him. No.. I don't love him." Yugi's eyes slowly began to tear up at the sides as Yami said that last part. He didn't notice that Yami had said something after it.

Yugi had heard enough, he slowly started getting up from the bush, paying no attention to the loud noises he was making. His mind was replaying what he heard Yami say moments ago. 'No.. I don't love him. I don't love him.'

Yugi didn't even notice that someone was calling his name. Well..he didn't notice until his arm was grabbed and someone quickly spun him around. He came face to face with Yami.

"Yugi.." Yami began and Yugi shook his head.

"No..It's all right, Yami. I heard you. You and this Adam character are not a couple." The relief was very visible in Yami's eyes but quickly went to horror as Yugi finished talking.

"I also know that you don't love me anymore." Yugi's eyes started to water again and he silently thanked the heavens that it was raining so Yami couldn't see him cry.

"Yugi.. I do love you!" Yami quickly said. Yugi was angry. How -dare- he lie to him! And to his face, no less. And looking him right in the eyes!

"Yami! I heard you! You said that you didn't love me anymore. And that was all I needed to hear." Yugi looked at the ground as silence took over and when he looked up, he was shocked to see Yami smiling.

"Yugi, you didn't hear the last part, did you?" Yugi looked back at the ground and shook his head.

"Yugi. I do not love you." Yugi's eyes widened in horror, "Because I am IN love with you. I always have been and I always will be."

"I.." Yugi began to speak but Yami shook his head, and slowly leaned his head down for a kiss...

_**End of Chapter Six**_

Rin: Well..I was really lazy on the details, but I finally got this story updated after, what..7 or 8 months? Again, I am really sorry. I won't let that happen again. So, please review. Sorry about the cliffhanger.

Aury: No flames, please? Don't like, don't read, and don't review. ( Except for those of you who like it..then you must review. )

Rin: Well, I know you all are angry at me so, to make it up to you, I'm going to give you all a little taste of what's next.

**_Next Chapter: Together Again? Anzu speaks!_**

**_"Anzu..he..he kissed me. It was so romantic and what I've longed for for so long, but.." Yugi was cut off by Anzu._**

**_"But what, Yugi? If you love Yami, then tell him. Leaving after you willingly kissed him back is very poor judgement. Yami is probably confused and heartbroken." Anzu stopped to see if Yugi was still listening. _**

**_"I know we wasn't the best of friends there for awhile, but I honestly consider you my friend now. Now, if you don't go back to Yami and tell him how you feel, I'm going to send a bunch of bunnies to haunt you in your dreams._**

Aury: Hehe. We told you that we were going to make Anzu okay with this relationship. I do NOT want any flames, so...

Rin: Until next time, see ya!


	7. Together Again? Anzu Speaks!

Rin: Terribly Sorry. Must put up chapter. Here goes: I don't own. Down to business: Not allowed to put up review responses, but please keep on reviewing. All right. Story time.

**_Faded Memories  
Chapter Seven  
Together Again? Anzu Speaks!_**

_-Recap-"Yami! I heard you! You said that you didn't love me anymore. And that was all I needed to hear." Yugi looked at the ground as silence took over and when he looked up, he was shocked to see Yami smiling._

_"Yugi, you didn't hear the last part, did you?" Yugi looked back at the ground and shook his head._

_"Yugi. I do not love you." Yugi's eyes widened in horror, "Because I am IN love with you. I always have been and I always will be."_

_"I.." Yugi began to speak but Yami shook his head, and slowly leaned his head down for a kiss..._

_-End of Recap-_

Yugi's POV

Yami's lips touched mine and immediately electricity flowed from my lips to his. Unconsciously I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist. He flicked his tongue over my bottom lip, wetting it, and asking silently for permission which I happily obliged. The whole world stopped for that one moment when Yami's searching tongue met that of my shy one. It was like we were back in the past, before Yami had moved. It was true magic.

Yami's tongue wrapped itself around my own and all the sudden the kiss became like a passionate sensual dance. Both of our tongues moved in sync with the other.

I don't know how it happened, but all the sudden the dance was gone and the kiss became a battle for dominance. Yami wanting to prove himself to me, and I to him. Yami was clearly winning when I finally realized what I was doing, who I was with, and what had happened previously between us.

I broke the kiss and did the first thing that came to my mind. I ran. I ran like no tomorrow. Behind me I could hear Yami's shouts and cries of protest and his begging for me to come back. In my heart, I wanted to go back, but my mind said otherwise and what the mind says, goes. I didn't realize it at the time and I'm sure Yami didn't know, but as I ran,my heart remained with Yami.

I didn't know where to go after I left the gates of the park. Who is up at this hour? Where could I find comfort this late at night? If I went back to the Kame Game shop, Grandpa's sure to question my leave of absence and about Yami.

My mind was blank. Bakura and Ryou? No..they wouldn't understand. Marik and Malik? Same goes for them. I searched in the back of my mind for a name I'm sure to have forgotten when going over my options. Then, it hit me. Who could I go too? Anzu Mazaki! Last I heard of her, she had grown out of her phase of being obsessive, demanding, and utterly annoying. She was right now, my only option so I had to go to her.

I had finally reached Anzu's house after millions and millions of wrong turns and wrong houses. Swiftly, but quietly I walked up her steps to her porch and rang the doorbell. I waited there for a few seconds. Still nothing. I waited for a considerable amount of time before I finally heard movement and the front door swung open, revealing Anzu. She looked really tired. Was it really that late? Either way, the sleep was erased from her eyes upon sight of me. Clearly, she was surprised.

"Yugi? Wha- Hi! What are you doing here? Oh you must think I'm such an ill-mannered person! Come in, come in!" She rushed her words together and ushered me inside her small, yet cozy home.

"Hello, Anzu. Listen...I really need someone to talk to. Would you please help me? I didn't know where else to turn to." I began quietly, not sure of where to start.

"Of course! I'm deeply honored you would even consider coming to me for help. What can I do for you?"Anzu spoke softly, and Yugi began his story.

**_-With Yami, His POV-_**

What had just happened? Did Yugi just kiss me and then run? What is going on in my life now. When did my life become a sick soap opera? This is just too much.

My mind was so confused right now, that I deserved and needed a walk. A loooong walk, so walk I did.

I walked everywhere. I walked here. I walked there. Somehow, my wanderings brought me to the Kame Game Shop. I knew Yugi wasn't in there, but I still wanted to go in. Maybe a nice talk with Solomon is exactly what I need.

The bells jingled as I walked in. Solomon looked up and smiled at me. I kindly smiled back, and took a deep breath. Yes..Solomon could definitely help me with my 'Yugi' problem.

**_-With Yugi, no one's POV-_**"Anzu..he..he kissed me. It was so romantic and what I've longed for for so long, but.." Yugi was cut off by Anzu.

"But what, Yugi? If you love Yami, then tell him. Leaving after you willingly kissed him back is very poor judgement. Yami is probably confused and heartbroken." Anzu stopped to see if Yugi was still listening.

"I know we wasn't the best of friends there for awhile, but I honestly consider you my friend now. Now, if you don't go back to Yami and tell him how you feel, I'm going to send a bunch of bunnies to haunt you in your dreams." Anzu smiled, and Yugi's eyes gleamed.

"Thank you so much, Anzu! So so so much!" Yugi jumped up and hugged Anzu before making a mad dash for the door in an attempt to locate Yami and tell him how he really felt.

Yugi first tried the park again, but Yami was nowhere to be seen.

'Where could he be?' thought Yugi. 'I missed out on my one chance on love again..I can't believe it.' Yugi sighed and walked back to the shop, highly crestfallen.

_"As we kissed our hearts beat faster. Our bodies tensed and we breathed deep... I hold you close to me and I alway will. That one night, we had true magic." -Uknown to me._

**_End of Chapter Seven_**

Rin: Okay, okay. Short, but still good nonetheless, right? Atleast I updated, right? I also added a little action between Yami and Yugi in the first part of the chapter which I hope you all enjoyed, as I enjoyed writing it. Here's a little taste of what's to come:

**_Faded Memories  
Chapter Eight  
Just Listen_**

**_"Yugi.." I said softly, staring into the amethyst eyes I have loved for so very long. My first love. My last love. My true love._**

**_"Yami.." He spoke my name in such a whisper it made my body shudder involountarily. He sounded so seductively innocent. _**

**_"Yugi.." I spoke his name softly again, I attempted to say something else but Yugi shook his head no._**

**_"No Yami..No more words..Just listen. Listen to my heart beating. Listen to your heart speaking, but most importantly..Listen to my love and affection for you." Yugi spoke in that innocently seductive way again. I'd be a fool if I didn't listen to him. At that moment, I did exactly as Yugi instructed. I listened and my heart spoke to my softly, ever so softly but I could still hear it. _**

**_My heart told me that I wanted to be with Yugi forever..._**

Rin: Hah! So now you can't tell me that this chapter sucked! Because I added a piece of what's to come. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, what you think of the teaser, and what you think will happen. I'd appreciate it a lot. Even though I can not write back to your reviews, I DO read them and they DO make me happy and they DO encourage me to write more..so please review.

Until next time..See you soon!


	8. Just Listen!

Rin: -banged in the head repeatedly with random objects by random people- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'm back now for good. Let's hope and pray, ne? Anywho, down to business: Normally I would write review responses but it's against the rules, so I can't. I will write a reply if your review is signed in, though. If it's not, all I can say is I'm truly sorry but I DO read your reviews and they make me very very happy, so please keep reviewing! ( Even though I don't deserve it for being gone so long! )

Now down to my other business: the beloved disclaimer.

**_I do not, will not, shall not, but can hope to own Yu-gi-oh! Hahaha. Loop hole for all you lawyers! Don't sue! _**

Now what you have all been waiting so patiently for: the eighth chapter in our story. So now, I bring you the long awaited chapter. Please enjoy!

_**Faded Memories  
Chapter Eight  
Just Listen**_

**With Yugi, Yugi's POV**

As I was walking back to the shop, all I could think about was how I missed my chance again and what a loser I was. As I was leaving Domino Park, I passed by the bridge that crossed over the pond. I stared at it, contemplating whether it was worth it. I decided against it...for now. Maybe later, when I feel up to it.

Everything reminds me of him, and I can't stand it. I needed to get to home, fast.

I finally reached the game shop and opened the door, only to be greeted by a truly wonderful sight...Yami. My Yami.

**With Yami, Yami's POV**

I had just finished up my talk with Solomon when the doors opened to reveal a very sullen Yugi.

Mine and Solomon's talk was very productive. He told me to give Yugi time, if he needed it. I was willing to give Yugi time, but how much time can I give? I can't give very much of my time. I'm do back in the states in less than two weeks, and something else was bothering me. What if I gave Yugi all of my time, but he decided he didn't want to be with me? That would kill me.

Anyways, Yugi stood there staring me down. I felt shy under his strong gaze. What's this? Little Yugi is now able to intimidate me? Maybe it's my fear of him saying those dreadful words.. "I don't love you anymore, Yami."

I flinched inwardly as those words rang in my mind. It was almost as if Yugi had said them himself, but that's not right. Is it? I quickly looked up to see Yugi's eyes wide in concern for me. Concern for me. That sounds nice.

"You..You okay?" He asked me quietly. I could only nod, and look at the floor in anger at myself. He's not asking because he loves me. He's asking because he thinks I'm a nutcase. I'm not a nutcase though..am I?

"Well.." I looked up and saw he was looking at the floor as well. My God..What happened to my Yugi? The light in his eyes were gone. His adorable dimples no longer showed constantly. He had bags under his eyes, from what looks like countless nights without sleep. Had my leaving affected him that much? Oh God. I'm the reason Yugi's like this.. I left him and now..

Inside my head I was kicking myself.

"Yugi.." I said softly, staring into the amethyst eyes I have loved for so very long. My first love. My last love. My true love.

"Yami.." He spoke my name in such a whisper it made my body shudder involountarily. He sounded so seductively innocent.

"Yugi.." I spoke his name softly again, I attempted to say something else but Yugi shook his head no.

"No Yami..No more words..Just listen. Listen to my heart beating. Listen to your heart speaking, but most importantly..Listen to my love and affection for you." Yugi spoke in that innocently seductive way again. I'd be a fool if I didn't listen to him. At that moment, I did exactly as Yugi instructed. I listened and my heart spoke to me softly, ever so softly, but I could still hear it.

My heart told me that I wanted to be with Yugi forever...

"Yugi, I-" Yugi cut me off, before I could say another word.

"I love you, Yami. Always and forever, and..well.. I understand if you don't love me anymore after how I've treated you tonight.." Yugi's eyes were shining with newborn tears.

"Yugi, how could I love anyone but you? You're the light to my darkness. The cream to my coffee. The peanut butter to my jelly, if you will." I smiled as I heard him choke back a laugh.

"I hate peanut butter, you know that." Yugi looked up and smiled, a smile which I returned.

"I'll tell you what.." I began, walking up to him to wipe the tears away from his face. "I'll let you be jelly, if you let me kiss you."

Yugi threw his arms around me, so I took that as a yes. I looked into his eyes and lowered my mouth onto his. It was small..Light. Like how a butterfly might kiss, but a passionate kiss didn't seem to fight into this moment. I had just gotten my love back.

I lifted my head up to see the light slowly coming back into Yugi's eyes.

"I love you, my jelly." I whispered into Yugi's ear.

"And I love you, my peanut butter..even if you are a substance that should be wiped from existance." Yugi whispered back.

I was so happy that I couldn't help but laugh like a mad man. I picked Yugi up and swung him around, just like I seen in those American movies.

"Well now..I hope you both don't mind but I'd like my sleep. I need to lock up, so Yami..scoot!" Solomon smiled at me and I realized he watched the whole thing. The sneaky old codger.

"Alright..I'll see you tomorrow Yugi. I promise. I'll be by first thing." I quickly gave Yugi a small kiss and exited the shop.

**Yugi's POV**

Well, all is well with me and Yami. I love him and he loves me. But.. He lives in America now. How is a love between me and him going to work when he lives in America? Oh well. "Love will find a way", won't it? I suppose I should just trust my heart and do as it says.

"Grandpa.. I'm going to bed. G'night!" I called, running up the stairs. I was in a hurry for it to be morning. I can't wait til morning. My life is really turning around.

_**End of Chapter Eight**_

Rin: Well... Two more chapters to go..Well, one chapter and one epilogue. So, I know it was short, and I know it took a long time to get this posted but good news, my loyal reviewers!

**I already have the last two chapter written! **Hoo-rah! Which means, I'll update faster...Much much faster! And who knows? If I get over 10 reviews, I may even just post the chapter tomorrow..if I get over 10 reviews. So please please please don't hesitate to review! I'm open for constructive criticism. Constructive. Kay? And I know there are a lot of errors in the story so just..fix them yourself.

Oh! It might prove quite difficult to put up the epilogue..My computer sort of shut down on me, and won't let me get into the files I have saved on my computer. -is on parent's computer- I did happen to write down the ninth chapter in my notebook, though! But everything else..well, you get the idea!

_**Next Chapter: America or Japan? Hard Decisons!**_

See you soon!


End file.
